A Mistakable Nightmare
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: The title above A.K.A Keeping Hope Alive 2. Anyways Shelby was having a nightmare about Tyler and partially his dad it kept getting worse as it goes on. Will Tyler get to Shelby in time? One-Shot. Tyler/Shelby and ladies and gents for probably the first time Romance ISN'T the main genre. T-ish.
Author's Note: Another fic on these two. Somehow the song I've discovered was amazing, however it was more amazing when I heard it 4 notes higher than the original. Anyway this particular song fits this one-shot mix-up of the eps: "A Nightmare In Amber Beach" And "Roar Of The Red Ranger", consider this as Keeping Hope Alive Part 2. So I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the song: "Memories" by Within Temptation.

A Mistakable Nightmare

After 10 long years, Tyler was finally reunited with his father James and had finally introduced him to Shelby who hoped to see his dad. Somehow she wished that she had been they when they met for the first time instead of sending Chase. As everybody left for the night. Shelby decided to go to the plains to camp out for the night alone. It got massively crazy. Before James was in view, Shelby was only telling Tyler to prepare for the worst. Tyler took that as she was actually telling him to stop his search. She only meant well for Tyler as she didn't want to see him hurt, she didn't take what she said to Tyler as a negative outlook. But as it turned out it just happened. Shelby felt lonely as she was looking at the night sky, but couldn't bring it upon herself to call anybody especially Tyler. Quickly she built the tent and went inside, then she got out her sleeping bag and she quickly changed into her nightwear and was soon able to head to sleep.

Back at the Navarro house, Tyler and his dad James had caught up on the ten years that they've been apart because of Fury. Upon being caught up and brought up to speed, they've decided to call it a night as they were going to bed. James suddenly asked Tyler something.

"Tyler, I couldn't help but notice that you had it, well, kinda deep for someone."

"Who?"

"This, Shelby. She really is a sweet young woman."

"Yeah, I do believe she is cute."

"Somehow today she felt like she was bothered by something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kind of overheard as I hid that she was only trying to warn you to prepare yourself if ever I was gone for good. I know you always have a positive outlook on everything you believe in, but yet it doesn't prepare you for the negative results if ever there were some. She didn't want you to go insane."

"I understand dad. And yes I kind of took it as she was telling me to give up and stop looking, but she didn't have to bring it up. I mean I this wasn't something I needed to hear when I was so close to finding you."

"Well Tyler, who would you have wanted to tell you?" Tyler had a huge pause for a while. "Look, I would feel bad if I had finally resurfaced and then find out from somebody that you went to look for me but then end up dying while searching for me."

"But yet that didn't happen. Main point is you're here. You're back. And we're a family again."

"Of course we're family, we always were." Tyler and James hugged each other. before they went to their bedrooms to end up going to sleep. Tyler during the night could rarely get any sleep though he wondered what Shelby was doing.

Whilst back at the tent. Shelby was sleeping and was able to dream but this particular dream was a bit odd. She was dreaming about her future as she did become a successful Paleontologist and her parents were completely proud. Any fossil she found was donated to the Amber Beach museum as she was always close to her friends, Koda, Ivan, and Kendall. Riley was back home, Prince Phillip was back to ruling Zandar, But Tyler was nowhere around yet she wonders and worries about him from time to time as it turned out that he and his dad moved somewhere else as they had many expeditions all around the country. Suddenly her dream took a turn for the worst because somehow she she dreamt that she was in some wild jungle from the past and there she saw Tyler in his normal wear but there was something different his eyes were yellowish green and he had massive sharp nails that looked like claws.

 _"Tyler? Tyler, you have to snap out of it!"_

 _"I can't! You did this to me, Shelby. My father is gone because of you."_

 _"But how...?"_

 _"You told me to prepare for the worst, yet you said that as if you were to tell me to give up my search, well I didn't and I found my father destroyed."_

 _"Tyler... I'm sorry."_

 _"I can't believe one of my closest friends could... Betray... Me."_

 _"Tyler, No! I didn't in no way betray you! I never would!"_

But suddenly Tyler turned into the wild spirited T-Rex ranger. And Shelby watched in terror as Tyler changed into the beast ranger she feared that Tyler wouldn't return from. At this time Shelby wanted to protect herself by morphing but she didn't have her Energem. So she had one option and it was quite obvious. After turning face and running, the beast Tyler ranger gave chase once he did the chase was on.

Tyler still couldn't sleep so he thought he could take a midnight drive just to clear his head. James heard the van and decided to let Tyler go but not before he was contacting them mentally through their Energems.

 _"Be careful, okay son?"_

 _"Sure thing dad."_

 _"Also Tyler, let it be known as family, we will always love each other but your heart must know who else is also family too."_

 _"Okay, dad. I love you too."_

Tyler drove off just for a midnight ride. While driving he faintly could hear Shelby moaning as if she was having trouble. Meanwhile back inside Shelby's nightmare the chase was still going on. Shelby was whimpering as she didn't know if beast ranger Tyler was going to devour her but as they ran they were coming close to a cliff and as the beast ranger dived for Shelby, she ducked and beast ranger Tyler was able to hang on for the ledge. Quickly Shelby had grabbed onto his hand to pull him back up, but something felt like it was pulling him down. As Shelby still held onto beast Tyler, she looked over and saw something else, James Navarro as the Aqua Ranger, but he too was like his bonded beast the Ankylosaurus. Soon out of nowhere, Shelby heard a familiar voice in which it was Nightmare.

 _"Shelby, you would dare break up this family?"_ Nightmare asked.

 _"No! I'm trying to save them!"_

Soon Shelby was slipping as she was almost waist over the ledge.

 _"You can't save them both. Either you let Tyler fall with his dad, or you can keep trying but his dad will fall and Tyler will hate you for good as you let his father get destroyed!"_

As Nightmare was laughing Shelby was in tears as she didn't want her best friend to die or his father. At this point she just didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Tyler was still driving and saw a tent in the plains yet he saw his Energem shine and suddenly he could hear Shelby.

 _"This isn't fair! I can't be responsible for this! I can't"_

Tyler could hear Shelby crying and he was close to the tent at that point he knew that Shelby was at the tent. For it was pink. Tyler parked the Jeep and ran to the tent.

Meanwhile in Shelby's dream Shelby was never going to give up for she was still struggling to save them both but as she was almost there in saving Beast Tyler, Beast James' gripped slipped and he soon fell. The distant growls and snarls of the Ankylosaurus faded and that was it for the Aqua Ranger.

 _"Shelby! What have you done?!"_

 _"I was trying to save you both, Tyler! I didn't."_

 _"You should have let me go! I wanted to be with my dad! I can never forgive you for destroying my dad!"_ Beast Tyler was now vicious, and without another second to waste he pounced on Shelby like his prey. Shelby could only wish that the visor wasn't just black and that it was only teeth.

 _"We are not friends anymore, Shelby!"_

She could only lay pinned down sobbing as she stared at a vengeful and lost spirit. She had lost Tyler for good.

 _"I'm so sorry, Tyler! I'm sorry for everything! I should have never snuck in the van that day when we met! I should have never bonded to the pink Energem!"_

 _"Shelby!"_

 _"Kendall was right about me! The pink Energem was wrong to choose me!"_

 _"Shelby!"_

 _"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."_

Meanwhile in reality, Tyler tried to wake up Shelby by shaking her as hard as he could as she still kept apologizing to Tyler in her sleep it wasn't until their Energems touched that Shelby woke up from her nightmare.

"No!"

From out of nowhere, the magenta energy which was of Nightmare's softly moved out of Shelby's body and Tyler's hands for some reason. As Shelby looked at Tyler. She had tears in her eyes and yet her sobs were softer.

"Tyler..."

"I'm here, Shelby."

"How...?"

"We're connected. There's a reason why we have the red and pink Energems bond to us. You have such a caring heart Shelby. The biggest next to Koda. Shelby it's understandable that you made a mistake, even us rangers are not perfect. As you told me, we can't give up, we must keep hope alive."

"Yes. But at the time, it was only to find your father and now you did."

"Yes, but as long as Heckyl and Snide are around, I'm not sure how long I may enjoy with my dad." Shelby could still cry, but Tyler reassured her. "So even though we kept hope alive for my dad, We should keep hope alive for our future."

"Tyler..."

"Hey, what was going on? I was hearing you screaming."

"I had a nightmare."

"About?"

Shelby didn't want to answer but she told him what was happening in her dream. After she was finished, Tyler understood completely and only hugged Shelby tighter as Shelby cried softly.

"Listen Shelby. I understand you didn't mean to be negative about the situation I was in, I was late to understand that you was only trying to protect me for my dad, and I should have listened to you. But my dad told me no matter what, we will always be family and in each other's hearts, but he also said that my heart needs to know who else is also family."

"Well who do you consider family?"

Tyler looked deep into her eyes. Shelby still had tears flowing as she maintained the stare but then she knew.

"You consider... Me to be family?"

"Of course, as well as our ranger family. Pretty much once this is all over we could focus on our future together. That is if you still love me of course."

"Of course I love you, Tyler. I always have and I always will. I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you or your family."

"I know."

"Thank you for understanding."

"So will you be okay?"

"I..."

Tyler leaned in to kiss her yet to Shelby this was the sweetest kiss she got from her crush of a boyfriend yet when they broke from it, Tyler was about to leave until she spoke up.

"Please stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need company."

"Okay."

Tyler gave Shelby another deep kiss as it pleasure was hitting them like they were whiplashed by wind. Minutes later, Shelby was sleeping and she was getting cold until Tyler joined her inside it. And yet Shelby, smiling after feeling the bare skin of Tyler, welcomed it. They cuddled all warm and comfy as they slept in a tent under the starry night sky.


End file.
